Adventures of Classic Sonic: The Secret Sleepover
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: When Eggman is going on his dinner date with Katella, it's time for Eggette to have her secret sleepover with Amy Rose. Amy's friends don't mind who's she going to have a sleepover with until Sonic gets suspicious when Amy doesn't answer his checking calls. Can Amy and Eggette keep their friendship as a secret from Amy's friends, Eggette's parents and Metal Sonic; forever?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Classic Sonic: The Secret Sleepover

By MatchMaker Amethyst

The fourth of July has come. Let's celebrate this momentous occasion with a fanfiction.

Sonic the Hedgehog: He's in his classic form and is 12 years old. He has the same personality. He's the leader of the Original Team Sonic. He's best friends with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray. He has a rivalry with Knuckles but has a massive competition with Mighty. Sonic has an open crush on Amy, and he's in a love triangle with her and Mighty. He flirts with Amy by nicknaming her 'Rosy the Rascal' or sing and play songs for her.

Miles 'Tails' Prower: He's in his classic form and is five years old. He has the same personality. He's the brains of the Original Team Sonic. He can be a bit jealous of Amy getting Sonic's attention the most. He and Ray would work together on his inventions and are equal partners. He can be annoyed of Sonic's actions on winning Amy. He has a crush on Eggette Robotnik; which leaves his friends confused.

Amy Rose: She's in her classic form and is nine years old. She has the same personality. She's the only girl and backbone of the Original Team Sonic. She can be naïve, which explains she never noticed Sonic, Mighty, and Metal Sonic's feelings. But she does have a secret crush on Sonic. She's secretly bffs with Eggette.

Knuckles the Echidna: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the brawn of the Original Team Sonic. He's the guardian of the Master Emerald, but he does have time to hang out with his friends. He's very jealous that Mighty's rivalry is bigger to Sonic than his.

Mighty the Armadillo: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the powerhouse of the Original Team Sonic. He has an open crush on Amy and has huge love rivalry with Sonic's affections for Amy.

Ray the Flying Squirrel: He's in his classic form and is ten years old. He has the same personality. He's the peacemaker of the Original Team Sonic. He helps Tails with his inventions and is equal partners with him. He's annoyed by Mighty's actions on winning Amy.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik: He's in his classic form, and he's the same personality. He's the archenemy of Sonic. He's the father of Eggette Robotnik. He cares about his daughter and knows she'll be the perfect heir to his Eggman Empire.

Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik: Her appearance is in martinsaenz1996 from DeviantArt. She's the daughter of Eggman and Katella(from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog tv series). She's a spoiled girl; who's about 5½ years old. She wants to be adored and lavished with attention. She'll do anything to be better than everyone else. But she's secretly best friends with Amy. She can be helpful and sweet to Amy when they hang out. She notices Tails' crush on her, but she's so confused why does he like her.

Metal Sonic: He's in his classic form and has the same personality. He can get jealous of Eggette's appreciation she gets from Eggman. He has a crush on Amy. He kidnaps her without Eggman's permission and notification.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Prepare the Big Night

At Eggette's Room at Eggman's Home Base, she preparing for her secrete sleepover with Amy. She puts a giant tv screen. Then sets a buffet with popcorn, mini bagel pizzas, soda pops, cookies, ice cream sandwiches, chips 'n' dip, cheese puffs, pies, and candy. She takes out two sleeping bags and two bean bag chairs. After bringing out girl magazines, make-up kits, and movie DVDs, she says with joy, "this is going to be the best sleepover ever!"

When Eggman enters the room, he says, "Eggette, my babycakes. To let you know, I'm going out to dinner with your mother. I'm leaving Metal Sonic in charge. Be a good girl and have fun on your sleepover. And absolutely, no sneaking out."

She responds with a cheery smile, "Yes, Daddy."

When Katella appears, Eggette runs to her and hugs her with affection. Katella then says to her, "my little girl, soon you'll find a special man to forcing to marry you. Bye, babycakes. Have a good sleepover."

Once the two leave, Metal Sonic burst into the door and says to Eggette, "Rules you must follow: no yelling, no running, no screaming, no roughhousing, and no naughty things that teens and adults do."

"Wait, what?! What kind of naughty things," Eggette confused.

"You'll find out when you're older."

Once Metal Sonic leaves, Eggette then texts Amy, "You coming soon?"

Then Amy texts back, "I'll leave at 7 pm. I can't let the boys know where I'm going."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Amy's Coming

At Amy's house; she happily gets ready for her sleepover with Eggette while "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" song by Cyndi Lauper plays. She then sings,

"I come home in the morning light (Amy is in the bathroom while taking a shower.)

My mother says when you gonna live your life right? (Then she comes out while wearing towels on her body and her hair.)

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones (She walks to her drawers and opens a few.)

And girls they want to have fun (She takes out a Cute Light Blue You Are My Cup of Tea Forever Print Pajama Shirt Short Sleeve Losse.)

Oh girls just want to have fun (Once she puts it on her bed, she takes out a dark blue pajama pants with whites stars, pink clouds, and pink crescent moons all over it.)

The phone rings in the middle of the night (She quickly puts on the shirt and pants on.)

My father yells what you gonna do with your life? (She throws her wet towels into a basket for dirty clothes and towels.)

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one (Amy then goes to her closet with a pink overnight bag.)

But girls they want to have fun (She opens the door and puts her Sonic slippers in the bag.)

Oh girls just want to have (Then puts in a blanket covered with Eiffel towers, hearts, and positive words.)

That's all they really want (Then a cute toy doll of Sonic.)

Some fun (Then puts in her regular outfit.)

When the working day is done, oh (Then she puts on a leather tear blue jacket.)

Girls they want to have fun (And puts on cyan flowered tennis shoes.)

Oh girls just want to have fun (Then she closes her closet and puts her overnight bag on her bed.)

Girls, they want Wanna have fun Girls Wanna have (Then she starts to do backflips, spinning around, and skips to her bathroom.)

Some boys take a beautiful girl (She comes out with a bag of her bathroom items.)

And hide her away from the rest of the world (She puts it in her overnight bag and add gold rings inside.)

I want to be the one to walk in the sun(She then takes out a karaoke machine and puts in the bag.)

Oh girls they want to have fun (Outside her house, Sonic comes walking with a bouquet of pink roses.)

Oh girls just want to have (But then Mighty pushes out of the way with a heart box of chocolate.)

That's all they really want (Then they begin to fight and form a fighting cloud.)

Some fun (Back inside Amy's house, she puts on a pair of gold rings on her ears.)

When the working day is done (She then takes out her Pikko Pikko Hammer and swings it around.)

Girls they want to have fun (She puts it in her overnight bag.)

Oh girls just want to have fun (She closes it up and carries it on her shoulder.)

Girls, they want Wanna have fun Girls Wanna have They just wanna They just wanna" (Amy continues to dance to the song before goes to her front door. When she reaches it, she opens it.)

Then she stops sing, and the music stops playing when she sees Mighty trying to choke Sonic by grabbing him on the neck. They stop when they notice Amy watching. They quickly stood up and said while hiding their gifts behind them, "Hi, Amy. Are you busy?!"

"Why, yes. I was just on my way to a sleepover at a friend's house," said Amy, locking her door.

"Aw, that's a shame. I was going to ask you out," Sonic showing her the roses.

"Hey! I was here first! Wait…You're going to a sleepover? Who is this friend," Mighty asking.

"Oh! Uh…She lives far from here. So, I got to get going. Bye!"

When Amy runs off so fast, Sonic walks off with Mighty. Then Mighty says, "this is all your fault. If you didn't decide to ask her out today, I wouldn't have followed you here."

"Hey! Don't blame me for everything," said Sonic.

Then the two start a fight cloud as it moves back to Sonic's Hut; where Sonic's Animal Family are teasing Knuckles, and Tails and Ray are working on the Sonic Plane. When they saw them, they said with annoyance, "of course…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Time to Party

Metal Sonic goes to the living room to watch a show called 'Dancing With Robots'. Eggette keeps an eye on him from a far distance. Then she walks her way to the entrance to Eggman's Home Base. She turns off the security system and looks through the peephole. She sees Amy happily waiting for Eggette to come. Then Eggette opens the door and exclaims, "Amy, you're here!"

"Hi, Eggette," said Amy, as the two hugs each other.

"Come in, bestie. My parents may be out for dinner, but Metal Sonic is babysitting me. Good thing, I made the living room sound proof. Let's party!"

Once the girls got Eggette's room, Amy is fascinated by how Eggette prepared her bedroom for their sleepover.

"I got to say," Amy from being impressed. "You know how to prepare better than me."

"Thanks," Eggette response. "Since we haven't seen each other since that summer camp, I want to make this night the best one ever."

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"After we eat snacks, we'll watch movies while we gossip, and then make some music. You got your good old karaoke machine?"

"You know it."

Then the girls take out plates and dig into the buffet.

Back with the boys, Sonic plays his guitar, and it plays 'Don't Stop the Party by Pitbull'. Mighty and Knuckles are sleeping, and Tails and Ray are working on an invention. Sonic is thinking about Amy and wondering if she's ok.

With Eggman and Katella, they have their date at a fancy restaurant. They're having king crab and seasoned shrimp. Then Katella says, "I'm glad they gave me time off to have dinner with you."

"Um, yes," Eggman trying to be polite. "I'm so happy that our daughter has a friend."

"What's her friend's name?"

"Her name is A.R."

"That's an odd name for a girl…Have you met her?"

"Eggette told me she's timid about meeting people who aren't familiar to her. So, I understand."

"Ok…?"

Back with Amy and Eggette, they are watching movies while still eating their food from the buffet. Then Amy says to Eggette, "hey, bestie. You know Tails is like totally crushing on you. He's got it bad for you."

"I know. But we can't be together. He's a good boy and an animal. And I'm a bad girl and a human. He'll find someone else other than me. How about he'll go out with a white rabbit that's two years younger than him and has a pet, Chao? Did you know that Metal Sonic got it bad for you?"

"Not really…."

"OMG, you're not kidding?! Did you know that Sonic and Mighty are going crazy for you?"

But when Eggette sees Amy enjoying the movie, she then says with a smile, "she'll find out by herself soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Suspicion

Back with Sonic and the guys, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray are eating chilidogs. Sonic is tuning his guitar, but not in the mood of eating his chilidog. Then Knuckles notice him and say, "yo, Sonic. You look blue and not eating your chilidog. You missing the cheese?"

"I'm getting worried about Rosy. I'm going to text her," said Sonic, takes out his phone.

Back with Amy and Eggette, Amy's karaoke machine plays "Wanna be" by the Spice Girls. The girls are dancing to the song. Then Amy sings, "Ha ha ha ha ha

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want"

Then Eggette sings, "So tell me what you want, what you really, really want"

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want"

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want"

"I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

If you want my future, forget my past

If you wanna get with me, better make it fast"

"Now don't go wasting my precious time

Get your act together we could be just fine"

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want"

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want"

"I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah"

Then they both sing, "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"

Then Eggette sings, "Oh, what do you think about that

Now you know how I feel

Say, you can handle my love, are you for real

(Are you for real)"

Then Amy sings, "I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want"

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want"

"I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah"

Then they sing, "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

(You've got to give)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"

Then Amy sings, "So, here's a story from A to Z

You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face

You got G like MC who likes it on a"

Then Eggette sings "Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady"

"And as for me, ha you'll see"

Then they sing, "Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

(You've got to give)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover

You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta

Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover"

The girls were having too much that they couldn't hear Amy's phone getting 20 messages from Sonic.

Back with Sonic and his pals, Sonic says to them, "Guys, that Rascal isn't answering my messages. Something doesn't feel right."

"Try calling her. I put tracking devices on our phones. So, once anyone answers their phone, their location will show on my tablet," said Tails.

"Smart thinking, pal."

Back with Amy and Eggette, they are having a pillow fight. But then they stop once they hear Amy's phone ringing.

"Amy, I think that blue boy of yours is trying to call you," said Eggette.

"I can't answer it," said Amy, in worry.

"Why not?! He could be worried about you."

"Tails put a tracking device on my phone. If I answer, they'll find out where I am."

Amy then put her phone on vibrate and continue pillow fighting with Eggette.

Back with Sonic and the gang, Sonic is still calling Amy. Then he goes to Tails and says, "Tails, she isn't picking up."

"That's odd. She always answers," said Tails.

"You don't think something happened to her," said Mighty.

"Or maybe she's hiding something," said Knuckles. This made the rest of guys to think and act suspicious of Amy's whereabouts and her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Pranks to the Max

Back with Amy and Eggette, they are eating candy until they get sugar rush. Once they get sugar crash, Eggette says, "wanna prank someone? If you do, let's prank Metal Sonic."

"You know it," Amy accepting.

With Metal Sonic, he's sleeping as Amy and Eggette enter the living room. They draw a mustache, a mole and eyelashes on him with black markers. They giggle once they're finished. Then they leave to go back to Eggette's room. They laugh too hard inside the room, and Amy asks, "do you want to prank one of my friends?"

"Yeah. I got a good prank for Tails. He wants my love, eh? He'll get it," said Eggette, holding a heart shape box.

Back with Sonic and his gang, they're asleep. Amy and Eggette are hiding in bushes. Amy quietly giggles as Eggette slowly puts the heart shape box into Tails' hand. When she goes back to protecting with Amy, she blows a mega horn to wake them up. The boys scream from the song, and the girls laugh with enjoyment. Then they hide once the boys wake up. When Tails find the box in his hand, he read the note on it that says, "To Miles "Tails" Prower…From Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik"

Tails happily say, "guys! Guys! Guys! I got a gift from Eggette. She finally gave me a chance."

"What," Ray responded. "Are you sure it's a gift?"

"Yeah, dude. What if it's a trap or a prank," said Knuckles.

"Who could say no chocolate," said Tails, about to open it.

"We try to warn him…well, most of us," said Mighty.

Once Tails open it, the box has cherries coated with chocolate. But they're actually cherry bombs. Tails said while blushing, "wow! She knows me well. She knows I love chocolate and cherries. I wonder if it's mint chocolate."

Then Amy and Eggette snickers quietly as Eggette activate the bombs with one push of a button on a small remote. Before Tails could grab one, Sonic says, "I don't trust treats from our enemies."

Then cherry bombs explode and cover the boys with chocolate. Then Knuckles says, "I told you it was a prank. But did you listen to me…no."

Sonic licks his finger and says, "but you got to admit…. It's a flawless prank and chocolaty."

Then the girls laugh out loud as they ran off. But Ray hears them and says, "did you guys hear laughter?! Eggette was here."

"Why, that 5½-year-old brat! Let's get her," said Mighty.

"Yeah, so I can thank her with a kiss," said Tails, runs ahead.

"Oh, Tails," said the rest, feeling ashamed for him while following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Emergency Cover

Back Amy and Eggette, they ran to Eggman's Home Base. They were laughing about how Sonic and his pals from getting prank. Once they get near the front door, Amy says, "that was great! Did you get it on video?"

"You know it, bestie," said Eggette.

"Come on out, Eggette! We know you're here," Sonic's voice from afar.

"Aw, great. Your blue alpha leader is coming. The sleepover is over," said Eggette.

"We can't let anyone know about our secret friendship," said Amy.

"Don't worry, Ames. I have an idea."

When Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray arrive, they find Amy tied up and gag. She on the ground on her stomach while Eggette has her foot on her back and hands holding the rope. Amy's sleepover bag is next to her head. When Amy sees the boys, she muffles for help and pretends she's in trouble.

"Amy! Let her go, Eggman Jr," said Sonic, about to fight Eggette to save Amy.

But then front door to the Base opens with Eggman and Metal Sonic; still covered in black markers. Eggman says, "Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik! What were you doing out here?!"

"You're just in time, Daddy. I found the Rosy hedgehog on our porch. I was about to bring her in until her pals came to stop me," said Eggette.

"That's my little girl. Mechs, attack!"

When the Eggman's bug robot army arrived, Sonic and his guys fight them off. Tails then pounce on Eggette for a hug. He blushes while happily saying, "I want to thank you for that gift you gave me."

As he kisses her face on the cheeks, she tries to push him away while saying, "will you cut it out?! You're not my type! You're a fox, and I'm a human!"

"Well, nobody's perfect."

As Eggette tries to escape Tails, Metal Sonic picks up Amy. But Mighty pounce on him and fights him. Then Sonic unties Amy, picks her up and her bag, and escapes. Then he says, "I got Amy! Let's fall back!"

Then the Original Team Sonic runs off, leaving Eggman, Eggette and Metal Sonic behind.

"Sorry, Dad that they got away," said Eggette.

"Who cares?! At least, you're safe. Where's A.R.," said Eggman, opening the door to the Base.

"She went home before you came back."

"I see you've done some prank on Metal Sonic."

Eggman and Eggette were laughing as they enter in the Base while Metal Sonic wipes the marker off his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Secret Best Friends Forever

Back with Team Sonic, they are escorting Amy home. Then Knuckles said, "so, your so-call-friend fled while Eggette captured you?!"

"I know. She was too afraid even to help me," said Amy.

"I knew this friend of yours was too good to be true," said Mighty.

"Does this mean you'll stop hanging out with them," Ray asked.

"To be honest, you guys are the truest friends I ever made," said Amy.

"Really?! Aw, Rosy! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," said Sonic, blushing as Amy smiles at him.

"I like to meet this person and give them a piece of my mind," said Tails, once they reach to Amy's house.

"Well, time for me to hit the sack. Night boys," said Amy, opening her door.

"Good night," said the guys before she closes the door.

"I guess that means she can focus more on helping us beat Eggman and have a romantic time with me," said Sonic, happily.

"Oh, no, you don't! She's mine," said Mighty.

As the guys walk to Sonic's hut, Sonic and Mighty begin to fight over Amy. Tails, Knuckles and Ray get annoyed by this and say, "nothing ever changes."

Back with Amy, she in her bed while texting Eggette. She texts, "we're still besties, right?"

"What, are you kidding me?! Of course! BFFs?" Eggette responds.

"You know it. Together forever, no matter whatever… And I'm glad we didn't get caught."

"Me too. I guess we'll have to text each other to hang out more. I got to go. Good night, Amy."

"Goodnight, Eggette."

THE END


End file.
